Rage and Grief
by kiddoclem
Summary: Cassandra a grandi. A 15 ans, la vie n'est pas facile et les disputes vont bon train chez les Frasier. Au bord de la dépression, Janet la confie à Sam le temps d'une soirée ... Explications


**Rage and Grief

* * *

**

GENRE : Dialogue ,dialogue et dialogue …

SAISON : C'est plutôt un hors-série comme on dit .

DISCLAMER : Personnages pas à moi, moi y'en a juste faire plaisir aux fans de SG1 et moi y'en a pas vouloir de money pour cette wonderful fic…

NOTE : J'étais en bad trip quand j'ai écris ça, donc ça va pas forcément plaire à tout le monde

* * *

_La scène se déroule chez Sam ,c'est une sorte de huis-clos ._

Sam fait les cent pas dans son salon. D'ici peu ,Cassandra va arriver et elle ne sait pas trop comment elle va pouvoir aborder la jeune fille .15 ans déjà ! Elle l'a connu toute gamine et voilà qu'elle va maintenant avoir affaire encore à une gamine mais qui ne supportera pas d'être considérée comme tel.

Comment aborder une jeune fille en pleine crise d'adolescence ? Sam n'a pas élevé Cassandra ,n'a pas vécu avec elle ,et ne l'a que très peu vu pendant toutes ces années. Et puis , Sam avait 15 ans quand sa mère est morte et c'est une période qu'elle n'a pas trop envie de devoir affronter encore une fois ,même si ce n'est plus elle qui a 15ans. Si elle a accepté de la recevoir chez elle ,c'est pour la revoir mais aussi pour essayer d'aider Janet qui ne sait plus que faire avec elle. Aujourd'hui encore ,son amie tremblait pratiquement quand Sam avait fait son habituelle visite à l'infirmerie après leur retour de mission sur P2X349. Elle lui avait craché le morceau ,en s'effondrant pratiquement en larmes. Même Janet ne reconnaît plus celle qu'elle et Sam ont aidé et soigné.

Sam lui a alors proposé d'amener la jeune fille chez elle pour qu'elle puisse la faire parler ,même tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour la raisonner .

Un bruit de voiture dans l'allée …. Oui ,elles arrivent .Sam sort pour les accueillir et voit tout de suite que les choses vont être plus difficiles que prévu. Cassandra affiche un regard maussade et Janet semble au bord de la dépression !

S : Salut ma puce ,comment tu vas ?

C : Sam, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ,j'ai plus 7 ans d'accord ?

En disant ces mots ,elle charge le sac sur son épaule et part en direction de la maison.

J : Je suis désolée, elle est comme ça depuis quelques mois et je dois dire que je n'en peux plus .

S : Janet, partez tranquille ,sortez ,faites un tour et laissez moi essayer de régler cette histoire avec elle .

J : J'espère que vous avez des anti-dépresseurs Sam, j'ai dû m'enfiler trois boîtes en 4 semaines !

Sam rentre dans la maison après avoir salué Janet. Elle respire un grand coup et attaque.

S : Bon …Cassandra, dis-moi ce qui se passe .

C, étonnée : Quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

S : Toi et Janet .

C : Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! Je croyais que j'étais venu pour m'échapper de cette baraque pourrie mais au lieu de ça ,tu veux me prendre la tête avec elle ?

Elle s'assoit sur le canapé avec un air désespéré et surtout exaspéré.

S : Cassandra ,c'est ta mère ,respecte-la.

C : Arrête Sam ,je n'ai aucune envie de parler d'elle .

S : Et pourtant tu devras .Je te laisserai pas partir tant qu'on n'aura pas éclairci les choses.

C : Mais qui te dis que j'ai envie de parler de ça avec toi ?

S, doucement : Pour l'instant ,tu n'as que moi. Alors ,autant en profiter.

Cassandra la regarde ,sans expression particulière .

C, sourdement : Il n'y a rien à dire .

S : Cassandra ,je suis là pour t'aider.

C : Pour m'aider ? Mais j'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide.

S : Je crois que si au contraire. A 15 ans ,c'est l'adolescence, et tu voudrais qu'on cesse de te prendre pour une gamine .

C : Belle déduction Sam !T'es allée chercher ça dans un dico ou quoi ? On dirait que tu récites une leçon par cœur.

D'ores et déjà ,Cassandra se frustre.Elle impose les barrières que Sam va devoir briser petit à petit pour arriver jusqu'au cœur de celle qu'elle aime de tout son être.

S : Parle-moi du bahut alors si tu ne veux pas parler de ta mère .

C : Mais t'as fini oui ! Janet n'est pas ma mère ,elle l'a jamais été et elle le sera jamais, t'entends ?

S : Bon d'accord très bien .Parle-moi du lycée.

Cassandra se lève ,fait les cent pas dans le salon comme Sam quelques minutes plus tôt .

C : Le lycée ,c'est le lycée. Le fait que j'ai sauté une classe ,ça change pas grand-chose.

S : Et tes copains ?

C : En fait ,c'est le seul endroit où je me sens à peu près chez moi .

S : C'est pas ce que ta mère …pardon, JANET m'a dit.

C : Si c'est de mon renvoi dont tu veux parler ,ça ne te regarde pas.

Sam se lève à son tour et se rapproche de la jeune fille .

S : Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu as volé des bouquins à la bibliothèque de ton lycée ,et lors de ta convocation ,non seulement tu ne t'excuses même pas mais en plus t' insultes le proviseur !

C : Dis donc ,t'es sûre que t'était pas là le jour où ça s'est passé ? T'as l'air vachement au courant pour quelqu'un qui y était pas .

S : Cassandra j'essaie de t'aider, arrête de te sentir agressée tout le temps et de jouer la désinvolte !

C : Mais Sam, c'était un jeu ok ? J'veux dire ,c'était un pari quoi ,les copains m'ont dit que j'était pas capable de piquer quelques babioles et je leur ai prouvé le contraire .

S : Et qui c'est qui se retrouve renvoyée pendant 3 jours ? Pour un stupide pari complètement débile ? C'est toi et pas tes copains .

C, haussant les épaules : Ca ,c'est les risques du métier.

Elle ne semble pas comprendre la gravité de ses actes, ou bien fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Elle pousse les limites ,et met Sam à l'épreuve. Pour la jeune femme ,c'est particulièrement difficile car n'ayant pas participé activement à son éducation ,elle craint de ne pas avoir l'autorité suffisant pour faire plier Cassandra.

S : Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?

C : Ouais .

S : Est-ce que tu sais que tu es en train de me démontrer ton absolu manque de responsabilité ?

C : Commence pas avec ça !

S : Mais si ,justement parlons-en !

C : Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

S, se prenant la tête dans les mains : Enfin Cassy ,qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu n'était pas comme ça ….

C : Avant ? J'étais pas comme ça avant ,c'est ça que t'allais dire ? J'en ai marre de jouer à la petite fille modèle ,je ne suis plus une gamine Sam ,et on dirait que personne ne s'en rend compte .Je veux qu'on me considère comme une adulte !

S : Attend ,tu te fiches de moi là ? Tu crois que ce que t'as fait c'est un comportement d'adulte peut-être ?

Cassandra ne répond pas, elle sait qu'elle se contredit .Sam se doute qu'il y a une douleur plus profonde ,cachée derrière sa désinvolture face au renvoi.

S : N'essaie pas de grandir trop vite Cassy ,on s'en mord les doigts après !

Toujours pas de réponse .Elle lui tourne le dos ,regardant le ciel par la fenêtre.

S : Dis-moi ce qui se passe .

C, faisant volte-face : Mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de répondre à TES questions ? Pourquoi c'est jamais à toi de répondre à MES questions ?

S : Parce-que ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve dans TA situation !Tu risques le renvoi définitif ,tu le sais au moins ?

C : Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'intéresser soudain à moi comme ça ?C'est l'autre qui t'a demandé de me parler c'est ça ?

S : En effet ,JANET m'a demandé de t'aider .

C, cynique : Bien sûr.

Elle prend son sac et se dirige vers la porte.

S : Où est-ce que tu vas ?

C : Je me barre d'ici ,j'en ai marre.

S : C'est bien ce que je pensais .

C : Quoi ?

S : Tu fuis lamentablement devant l'échec et devant la difficulté.

C : Arrête de déblatérer des conneries ,ça me fera des vacances !

Sam a de plus en plus de mal à supporter ces invectives verbales.

S : Pourquoi tu refuses le dialogue ?

C : Parce-que ça sert à rien de parler .Janet me l'a expressément fait remarquer.

S : Qui est-elle pour toi ?

C : Elle est plus rien !

S : Tu n'en penses pas un mot .

C : Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas dans ma tête .

S : Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu dis le contraire de ce que tu penses .

C, ironique : Tu crois ça ? Mais Sam, t'es au courant que j'ai changé pendant toutes ces années ? Ah mais oui, tu pouvais pas te rendre compte, t'étais jamais là !

Sam ne trouve rien à redire .Cassandra a absolument raison .

C : Janet non plus n'était jamais là ,elle l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs ,et quand elle se souvient d'avoir une fille ,comme tu dit, elle ne rentre que pour me critiquer et elle me pourrit la vie, voilà ce qu'elle fait !

Sam ,encore une fois, ne réfute pas .C'est vrai que Janet n'est pas souvent à la maison en ce moment.

S : C'est quand même grâce à elle que t'as de quoi manger le soir.

C : Non Sam, c'est moi qui fait les courses ,c'est moi qui prépare la bouffe ,je fais des supers trucs pour avoir un coup de fil au moment où tout est prêt ,qui me dit « je suis désolée ,je ne peux pas rentrer ce soir ,je dois bosser », sans autre forme d'explication .

S : Y'a toujours des périodes comme ça.

Cassandra bout intérieurement ,Sam ne veut pas comprendre.

C : Arrête Sam ,ça fait 2 mois que ça dure !

S : Cassy ,ça va s'arranger et …

C, complètement hors d'elle : MAIS TU COMPRENDS VRAIMENT RIEN !JANET NE RENTRE PLUS A LA MAISON DEPUIS 2 MOIS ETELLE OSE DIRE QU'ELLE EST ENCORE MA MERE ?

S : Cassandra, calme-toi !

C : MAIS J'AI PAS ENVIE DE ME CALMER !

S : C'est pas comme ça qu'on arrivera à s'expliquer et tu le sais !

Cassandra ne veut plus l'écouter ,elle ne veut pas se laisser convaincre ,il y a trop de rancœur et d'amertume dans son cœur , ça dure depuis trop longtemps.

C : ET PUIS COMMENT T'OSES ME DIRE CA TOI D'AILLEURS ?

Sam s'attendait à cela ,et pourtant elle pressent que cela va être plus difficile à encaisser que prévu .

C, baissant la voix mais avec une colère sourde : T'as jamais été là pour moi ,y'avait que le boulot qui comptait pour toi et il compte encore trop ! Après tu veux que je reste calme et que ça vaut pas la peine de s'énerver ?

S : Cassy …

C :La ferme, ça sert à rien tes explications!

Pendant quelques instants ,personne ne parle .Cassandra n'a pas encore tout dit ,mais Sam ,même si cela lui fait mal, veut que tout sorte.

S : Ecoute-moi s'il te plaît. Mon travail est capital ,et tu sais qu'il peut nous …

C : Ouais ouais ,il peut nous préserver des Goa'ulds ,j'ai entendu ce discours au moins une centaine de fois !

S : Alors tu dois aussi savoir que ta mère fait tout pour sauver la Terre elle aussi .

C : Non ça suffit ,cette excuse était valable quand j'était gosse ,mais maintenant ,c'est fini ,je crois plus à vos promesses que vous tenez jamais ,Janet et toi .

S, Nous y voilà ! Donc tu as aussi quelque chose à me reprocher .

Cassandra ne répond pas .Un ange passe. (un démon plutôt !)

C : Sam ,tu le fais vraiment exprès ?

S, surprise : Quoi donc ?

C, les larmes aux yeux : Tu fais exprès de prendre ça à la légère ou quoi ?

Sam ne sait que répondre ,elle est abasourdie par la réaction de Cassandra .Elle ne pensait pas que son comportement serait interprété de cette façon .

S : Mais pas du tout ,Cassy …

C, les larmes coulant silencieusement : Laisse tomber ,j'ai pas envie d'entendre encore une promesse qui sonne faux .Je te laisse ,je vais me coucher ,j'ai plus aucune envie de discuter avec toi .

S : Cassandra ,attends ,il faut qu'on règle certaines choses !

C : Régler quoi ? Le fait que tu te sentes coupable et que tu veux que je te dises que c'est pas grave ,que tu feras attention maintenant ? Ou le fait que tu te sentes même pas coupable de m'avoir laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette?

Sam la regarde .Elle n'a jamais su se comporter correctement avec des enfants ,peut-être que c'est dû au fait que sa mère est morte quand elle avait l'âge de Cassy et que son père n'était jamais là. Une période que le jeune fille est en train de vivre ,presque la même d'ailleurs.

Cassandra prend son sac et monte les escaliers. Au milieu des marches ,elle se retourne et lui crache ces mots en pleine figure.

C : J'espère que t'auras jamais d'enfants ,vu comment tu t'occupes de moi ,je me demande ce que ce serait si t'en avais ! A 8 ans ,ils auraient déjà foutu le camp ou ils t'auraient traîné devant les tribunaux !

Elle lui tourne le dos et reprend son ascension .Sam entend la porte claquer puis plus rien, si ce n'est peut-être quelques sanglots étouffés.

La jeune femmepromène son regard dans le salon. Aucune trace de jouet ,de petit vêtement ou autre .Sa maison lui semble vide. Cassandra lui a planté un énorme poignard ,qui est en train de faire des aller-retour dans son cœur ,comme une lame chauffée à blanc. Pourtant ,elle ne pleure pas. Encore une fois ,son côté militaire reprend le dessus ,mais aussi parce-qu'elle pense qu'elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer ,et qu'elle a mérité cette blessure profonde.

Il est 11 p.m .Sam décide d'aller se coucher .Elle éteint toutes les lumières et monte à l'étage. En passant près de la porte de la chambre de Cassy ,elle tend l'oreille .La jeune fille ne dort pas ,elle continue de pleurer .Ses sanglots et ses larmes sont étouffés dans l'oreiller.

Sam est tenté d'entrer mais se retient .La nuit porte conseil .

_Lendemain :_

Cassandra descend l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds, son sac sur le dos. Elle regarde dehors par la fenêtre ,et se dirige vers la porte .

S : Tu peux me dire où tu comptes aller ?

Cassandra s'y attendait quelque part .Sam est une militaire ,ces réflexes sont presque conditionnés. Mais où est son réflexe d'aimer normalement ?

C : Je compte foutre le camp d'ici .Quoi ? C'est si étonnant que ça ?

S : Ca suffit Cassy , il faut qu'on parle de tout ça .

C : Je suis désolée ,je t'ai tout dit hier soir .Pour ma part ,j'ai aucune envie de t'écouter blablater .

S : TAIS-TOI MAINTENANT ,CA SUFFIT !

Cassandra n'est pas surprise .Sam ne l'impressionne plus .Celle qui l'a sauvé d'une mort certaine ,et aussi des griffes de Nirti ,a perdu tout ce que la jeune fille admirait chez elle autrefois .

S : Tu n'as aucun respect ,ni pour moi ni pour ta mère .Tu crois que parler de cette façon te fera grandir plus vite ?Etre adulte ,c'est aussi être responsable de ses actes ,et toi ,tu n'assumes pas ce que tu fais .Tu veux que je te dises ? Tu ressembles plus à une gamine égoïste et capricieuse qu'à la Cassy que j'ai ramené de cette planète.

Cassandra encaisse sans broncher .Ce sont pourtant autant de coup de couteau qui la transperce de part en part. Une once de culpabilité se lit à présent sur son visage mais , sous cette critique véhémente de Sam, sous cette apparente part de responsabilité ,la jeune fille ressent encore le besoin de frapper ,encore et encore .

C : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ?

S : Pourquoi ?

C : Parce-que toi …toi tu es née ici ! Tu n'as pas vu tes parents mourir sous tes yeux, tu …

Cassandra sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux une nouvelle fois .Sam reste attentive .Jamais la jeune fille ne lui avait encore parlé de ses vrais parents si ouvertement .

C, désespérément et avec colère : Toi ,ta mère ,tu l'as connu pendant au moins 15 ans ! Même si ton père était jamais là ,ta mère au moins était là !Moi ,mes parents sont morts devant moi ,devant mes yeux d'enfant !

Elle reprend son souffle difficilement .Elle essaie de contenir la boule qui menace de l'étouffer .

S : Mais Cassandra ,Janet n'a jamais voulu prendre la place de ta mère.

C : Tu comprends rien ,personne ne comprend. Janet n'a pas pris la place de ma mère ,elle a voulu être une mère de substitution .J'ai cru au début que tu me prendrais avec toi ,je voulais absolument rester avec toi . Puis tu es partie ,et je t'ai attendu ,pendant au moins 5 ans j'ai attendu que tu veuilles me prendre ,et j'ai compris que je devrais rester avec Janet .Je l'aimais aussi ,mais elle n'était pas toi. Puis dès qu'elle a vu que je commençais à grandir ,à me débrouiller toute seule ,elle …elle m'a laissé ,pour son boulot ,son travail de merde !

S : Arrête un peu tu veux bien ?Janet est une mère super ,elle a toujours tout fait pour toi ,là tu es injuste .Mais elle t'a eu tard tu le comprends ça ?

Cassandra reprend son attitude offensive .Sam ne veut toujours pas comprendre qu'elle souffre ,depuis trop longtemps .

S : Il faut que tu sois plus compréhensive .

C : Tu rigoles là !

S : Pas du tout !

C : T'es en train d'insinuer que tout est de ma faute ? Que parce-que Madame a du boulot ,je dois la fermer ,lui préparer la bouffe quand elle rentre ,et ne pas lui en vouloir parce-qu'elle me fait des promesses qu'elle peut pas tenir ?

S : Il faut que tu fasses des efforts, Cassy ,après tout ira mieux .

C, tremblante de colère : Tout ira mieux ? Dis-moi une chose ,ça s'est arrangé avec ton père quand t'as fait cet effort ?

Sam reste figée.

C : Ta mère est morte ,et ton père il t'a laissé tombé pour son boulot. Toi t'as fait comme si de rien n'était et t'as continué !Mais moi je veux pas faire ce que tu as fait Sam ,je ne suis pas TOI ! Je veux pas devenir une frustrée de l'amour comme toi aujourd'hui !

Sam ne dit toujours rien ,c'est encore plus blessant et plus humiliant que la veille. Cassandra ne veut pas s'arrêter ,elle a trop souffert ,maintenant qu'elle est lancée ,elle ne veut pas revenir en arrière .

C : Regarde-toi ,à ton âge ,t'as personne dans ta vie ,tes ex sont presque tous morts et je parle même pas d'un certain colonel qui attend impatiemment que tu lui sautes dessus.

Tu me dis que je dois respecter ma soi-disant mère mais toi t'as même pas pris le risque de vouloir être mère avec moi ,alors comment tu peux savoir ce que c'est l'instinct maternel ? Ou que c'est facile d'élever un môme ? Fais-toi engrosser et après tu me diras ce que…

CLAC !

La main est partie toute seule .Cassandra ne recule pas ,mais elle met une main sur sa joue ,qui commence à devenir rouge sous la violence de la frappe .Sam n'en revient .Elle ne pensait pas qu'elles en arriveraient là.

Elles restent immobiles ,toutes les deux ,à se regarder.Cassandra est surprise maintenant ,et Sam l'est d'autant plus qu'elle n'a jamais levé la main sur elle avant.

Cassandra se ressaisit soudain et court jusqu'à la porte d'entrée .Elle l'ouvre et s'engouffre dehors. Il pleut à torrent. Elle entend Sam qui l'appelle malgré le tonnerre qui gronde mais elle s'en fiche .Elle veut mourir ,à cet instant précis .

Une voiture débouche soudain à l'angle de la rue .Cassandra l'a vue ,elle est à 200 mètres environ. Elle reste plantée là ,au beau milieu de la route ,tandis que la voiture poursuit son chemin et lui fonce droit dessus .Elle klaxonne.

Sam est horrifiée .Malgré la pluie qui tombe fort ,et le fait qu'elle n'y voit pas grand chose, elle se précipite vers Cassandra et la pousse sur le côté. La voiture passe en sifflant à quelques centimètres à peine d'elles .

Cassandra ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes ,puis elle se ressaisit et se dégage des bras de Sam.

C : Fous moi la paix !

Sam la retient du mieux qu'elle le peut .Elles se relèvent et se font face .Toutes les deux ,sous la pluie battante ,aucune des deux ne parle.

S : Cassy …

C : Vous m'avez laissé tombée ,parce-que votre boulot compte plus pour vous que moi !Et vous l'avez jamais compris !

Un coup de tonnerre les fait sursauter.

C : Je me suis jamais plainte ,sauf une fois ! J'ai essayé de le dire à maman ,elle m'a pas cru et m'a envoyé sur les roses. C'est là que j'ai compris ,j'ai compris que je devais me débrouiller ,vraiment toute seule !

Cassandra vient enfin de reconnaître que Janet est sa mère. C'est au moins un début.

S : Tu ne semblais pourtant pas disposée au dialogue hier soir.

C, commençant à s'énerver : Moi pas disposée au dialogue ? ET ELLE ,ELLE L'ETAIT JAMAIS !POURQUOI C'EST MOI QU'ON BLAME ALORS QU' ELLE EST AUTANT RESPONSABLE QUE MOI SINON PLUS ?

S : Cassandra , je …

C : ET APRES ON S'ETONNE QUE JE FASSE DES CONNERIES ?ON S'ETONNE QUE JE FOUTE LE BORDEL UN PEU PARTOUT ET QUE JE ME FICHE DEL'AUTORITE ?

Nouveau coup de tonnerre .Cette fois ,c'est Sam qui sursaute .

C : Je vous déteste toutes les deux !J'arrive pas à croire que vous rejetiez tout sur moi alors que je demandais seulement de l'attention !J'ai jamais demandé plus ,et je réclamais rien !Et personne n'a été foutu de le voir !

Sam s'approche d'elle .Elle pleure ,mais avec la pluie ,Sam ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle prend Cassandra dans ses bras ,et la berce tendrement . La jeune fille se laisse faire ,elle perd soudain tous sens de l'orientation et se laisse aller dans ces bras puissants et maladroits.

S : J'ai détesté mon père si fort, si fort ,que j'en devenais malade .Pourtant ,je suis rentrée dans l'USAF ,parce-que je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi !Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit un Tok'ra, je ne le voyais que très peu et je dois dire que je m'en fichais car il ne m'avait jamais félicité pour mon travail .Mais quand j'ai su qu'il allait mourir à cause de son lymphome ,j'ai eu peur, une peur bleue ! Je m'en suis voulue de l'avoir détesté autant de temps alors que j'étais sur le point de le perdre.

Cassandra ne dit rien ,mais elle serre Sam contre elle .

S : Cassy ,je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme ça pour toi. Si mon père n'avait pas eu cette chance ,il serait mort et je m'en voudrais encore .Janet a fait beaucoup d'erreurs mais elle t'aime . Et moi aussi ,même si nous t'avons beaucoup négligé !Ca ne changera rien au fait que tu seras toujours notre fille ,à toutes les deux !

Cassandra pleure doucement ,et Sam également .Elles restent là, sous la pluie ,à se serrer dans leurs bras ,comme pour effacer tous ces instants de désespoir et d'incompréhension .

A quoi sert de vivre ,quand on vit sans amour ?

* * *

**FIN**

Pitites reviews sont pas de refus


End file.
